The Spring
by TasiaToxic
Summary: A mysterious girl, who knows very little about her past and herself shows up in Ordon village. How will she impact the lives of the people there. Sorry, I'm really bad at summaries and stuff XP Rated T for adult situations (violence, stuff like that, rating may change.)
1. I don't know

_I found this from some years ago and decided to upload what I had. SO please review and tell me what you think. Enjoy! c:_

_I do not own anything other than my OC and they story itself. Link, Colin, Ordon Village etc. all belongs to Nintendo._

* * *

"LINK!" Colin yelled as he ran up to the teen as he tended to his horse. When Colin finally reached him, Link looked down at the boy questioningly. "There's a girl in the spring! She's not breathing!" Colin huffed out. With that Link was running off towards the spring.

When he arrived, sure enough there was a girl lying face down in the sand, water reaching up to her waist. Link gently pulled the girl a safe distance from the water and layed her head on his lap. He pushed some wet, dark red strands of hair away from her face.

"I-Is she dead?" Colin asked, his voice shaking. Link stopped for a second but shook the thought. He put his ear to her lips to hear for breathing. Her breaths were short and slow, in choppy little bits. He pushed his palms down on her chest and with that one movement, the girl was coughing out water, frantically searching for air. She kept her eyes closed tight as she steadied her breathing.

"Are you alright?" Link questioned, still cradling her head in his lap. The girls light brown eyes snapped open to meet icy blue ones. Startled at the small distance between them the girl jumped up, but swayed a bit. Link jumped up also, and caught her arms. "Are you alright?"

"I believe so, just a little... Lightheaded I suppose." The girl answered, steading herself. She looked around, taking in her surroundings.

"I've never seen you before." Colin spoke up. The girl looked over to him. "Where are you from?"

"I-I..." The girl started, "I don't know."


	2. Whose she?

Colin walked up closer to the mysterious girl. Link totally forgotten.

"You don't know?" Colin questioned.

"All I can remember," The girl kneeled down to Colin's height, wincing a bit, "Is that my name is Jordan."

"Jordan. I've never heard that name before. I like it!" Colin smiled. Jordan smiled in return.

"Thanks! Do you mind telling me where I am?" Jordan asked, standing up straight, brushing off her soaking pants.

"Ordon Village. The spring to be exact." Link spoke up. Jordan just looked at him confused. "In Hyrule?" He added

"I still have no idea." She admitted. She set a hand on her hip and winced again.

"Is something wrong?" Colin asked.

"My side is kind of hurting." Jordan put a hand to her side and pushed in only to let out a soft cry, hunch forward a bit. Link walked forward a bit.

"Do you mind if I look at it?" He asked cautiously.

"Go ahead." She answered.

"Colin, could you go get some ice and bring it to my house?" Link asked, walking towards Jordan more. Colin nodded and ran out of the spring, towards the village.

Link cautiously lifted the bottom of Jordan's shirt, light pink dusting across his face. Jordan wore a mostly straight face, save for a bit of concern for herself. As soon as Link lifted the shirt, he pulled it back down.

"What is it?" Jordan inquired.

"One nasty bruise. It looks pretty big too." Link answered. "Did you fall on something?"

"I don't recall ever doing such a thing" She answered.

"Let's get you back to my house, so I can get a better look and put some ice on it." Link told her. She nodded and they started walking towards his home.

As they arrived at Link's house, they saw a very small crowd of people. Colin ran towards the two.

"Are you alright Jordan?" Colin asked.

"I'll survive." She smiled at him. She looked past him at the small group of people. It consisted of 3 kids who looked to be around Colin's age and a teenage girl. Her smile slowly faded.

"Here, I got the ice." He said, handing the ice to Link.

"Thanks." Link and Jordan said.

"Do you think you will be able to get up this ladder on your own? I mean-" Link started.

"Link! Link!" The smaller children ran over. "Whose this girl?" The smallest said.

"Yeah, Link. Who is she?" The oldest girl asked, walking over, giving Jordan a small glare, but forcing a small smile afterwards.

"Um, this is Jordan. But we don't really have time right now." Link answered.


End file.
